The present invention relates to methods for treating muscle injuries. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for treating an injured muscle by administration of a neurotoxin to the injured muscle.
Injuries to muscles include acute injuries to skeletal muscles such as contusions (bruises), lacerations, ischemia, strains, and complete ruptures. These injuries may cause tremendous pain and can incapacitate the affected person, preventing them from being able to go to work or even to participate in normal daily activities. Of the acute injuries to skeletal muscles, strain (also known as stretch-induced injuries) is most common. For example, strains can account for up to 30% of all injuries treated by occupational or sports medicine professionals. Garrett et al. Am J Sports Med, 24(6):S2-S8, 1996.
A muscle strain injury is characterized by a disruption of a muscle-tendon unit. The disruption of the muscle-tendon unit may occur anywhere on the muscle. This type of injury most commonly occurs near the myotendinous junction (MTJ) of the superficial muscles working across two joints, such as the rectus femoris, semitendinousus and gastroenemius muscles.
Muscle strain may result from an eccentric exercise, or uncommon use of the muscle. For example, eccentric contractions employ fewer active motor units to generate higher forces. In such case, the over-extended muscle units experience excessive tension during lengthening. The excessive tension may cause microscopic damages to the contractile element of the muscle, centering on what appears to be random disruptions of the Z-lines. When the muscle is damaged, the affected person may experience a delayed onset muscle soreness, characterized by pain, weakness and a limited range of motion. The pain is most intense for about 1 to 2 days after the muscle injury and the weakness and limited range of motion can last for a week or more. If a minor strain of the skeletal muscles is treated inappropriately, a more serious injury can occur.
There are three classifications of muscle strains, based on the severity of the injury and the nature of the hematoma: (1) mild, (first degree) strain; a tear of a few muscle fibers; minor swelling and discomfort with no or only minimal loss of strength and restriction of movement; (2) moderate, (second degree) strain; a greater damage of muscle fibers with a clear loss of strength, and; (3) severe (third degree) strain; a tear extending across the whole muscle belly, resulting in a total loss of muscle function.
Tearing of the intramuscular blood vessels during muscle strain can often result in a large hematoma. Two different types of hematomas occur in the injured muscle: intramuscular and intermuscular hematomas. The first type, intramuscular hematomas, is limited in size by the intact muscle fascia. There, the extravasation of blood increases the intramuscular pressure, compressing and limiting the size of the hematoma. Such type of hematoma causes pain and loss of function of the muscle. The second type, intermuscular hematomas, develops when the muscle fascia is ruptured and extravasated blood spreads into the intermuscular spaces without significantly increasing the pressure within the muscle. This type of hematoma may not cause significant pain if the pressure within the muscle does not increase.
For treatments of strain injuries, it is critical that the injured muscle be immobilized, especially during the first two to three days after the injury, since mobilization of the injured muscles immediately after the injury often causes re-rupturing at the original injury site. A re-rupturing may lead to more severe injuries, delayed healing and scarring of tissues. Jarvinen et al., Curr Opin Rheumatol, vol 12:155-161 (2000).
Re-rupturing of the damaged site may be avoided by immobilizing the injured muscle, preferably immediately after the injury. Immobilization allows the newly formed granulation tissue to reach sufficient tensile strength to withstand the forces created by contracting muscle.
A known method for immobilization of an injured/strained muscle requires use of a physical restraint or cast. For example, a cervical collar can be used to immobilize an injured cervical flexor or extensor. However, the use of a restraint is often cumbersome and uncomfortable. Moreover, for injuries of certain muscle groups, it is not practical or possible to use a physical restraint. For example, it is very difficult to immobilize a strained upper trapezius or gluteus maximus muscle with a restraint.
Botulinum Toxin
The anaerobic, gram positive bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces a potent polypeptide neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, which causes a neuroparalytic illness in humans and animals referred to as botulism. The spores of Clostridium botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers of home based canneries, which are the cause of many of the cases of botulism. The effects of botulism typically appear 18 to 36 hours after eating the foodstuffs infected with a Clostridium botulinum culture or spores. The botulinum toxin can apparently pass unattenuated through the lining of the gut and attack peripheral motor neurons. Symptoms of botulinum toxin intoxication can progress from difficulty walking, swallowing, and speaking to paralysis of the respiratory muscles and death.
Botulinum toxin type A (“BoNT/A”) is the most lethal natural biological neurotoxin known to man. About 50 picograms of botulinum toxin (purified neurotoxin complex) serotype A is a LD50 in mice. One unit (U) of botulinum toxin is defined as the LD50 upon intraperitoneal injection into female Swiss Webster mice weighing 18-20 grams each. Seven immunologically distinct botulinum neurotoxins have been characterized, these being respectively botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C1, D, E, F and G each of which is distinguished by neutralization with serotype-specific antibodies. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that BoNt/A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin serotype B (BoNT/B). Additionally, BoNt/B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg which is about 12 times the primate LD50 for BoNt/A. Botulinum toxin apparently binds with high affinity to cholinergic motor neurons, is translocated into the neuron and blocks the release of acetylcholine.
Botulinum toxins have been used in clinical settings for the treatment of neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. BoNt/A has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of blepharospasm, strabismus and hemifacial spasm. Non-serotype A botulinum toxin serotypes apparently have a lower potency and/or a shorter duration of activity as compared to BoNt/A. Clinical effects of intramuscular of a botulinum toxin, such as BoNt/A, can be noted in a matter of hours. Thus, it is important to note that most if not all of the botulinum toxins can, upon intramuscular injection, produce significant muscle paralysis within one day of the injection, as measured, for example, by the mouse Digit Abduction Score (DAS). Aoki K. R., Preclinical Update on BOTOX (Botulinum Toxin Type A)-Purified Neurotoxin Complex Relative to Other Botulinum Toxin Preparations, Eur J. Neur 1999, 6 (suppl 4):S3-S10. The typical duration of symptomatic relief from a single intramuscular injection of BoNt/A averages about three months. Botulinum toxins, including, botulinum toxin type A, with reduced periods of in vivo biological activity are set forth in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/620840, which application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although all the botulinum toxins serotypes apparently inhibit release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine at the neuromuscular junction, they do so by affecting different neurosecretory proteins and/or cleaving these proteins at different sites. For example, botulinum serotypes A and E both cleave the 25 kiloDalton (kD) synaptosomal associated protein (SNAP-25), but they target different amino acid sequences within this protein. BoNT/B, D, F and G act on vesicle-associated protein (VAMP, also called synaptobrevin), with each serotype cleaving the protein at a different site. Finally, botulinum toxin serotype C1 (BoNT/C1) has been shown to cleave both syntaxin and SNAP-25. These differences in mechanism of action may affect the relative potency and/or duration of action of the various botulinum toxin serotypes.
Regardless of serotype, the molecular mechanism of toxin intoxication appears to be similar and to involve at least three steps or stages. In the first step of the process, the toxin binds with high affinity to the presynaptic membrane of the target neuron through a specific interaction between the H chain and a cell surface receptor; the receptor is thought to be different for each serotype of botulinum toxin and for tetanus toxin. The carboxyl end segment of the H chain, Hc, appears to be important for targeting of the toxin to the cell surface.
In the second step, the toxin crosses the plasma membrane of the poisoned cell. The toxin is first engulfed by the cell through receptor-mediated endocytosis, and an endosome containing the toxin is formed. The toxin then escapes the endosome into the cytoplasm of the cell. This last step is thought to be mediated by the amino end segment of the H chain, HN, which triggers a conformational change of the toxin in response to a pH of about 5.5 or lower. Endosomes are known to possess a proton pump which decreases intra endosomal pH. The conformational shift exposes hydrophobic residues in the toxin, which permits the toxin to embed itself in the endosomal membrane. The toxin then translocates through the endosomal membrane into the cytosol.
The last step of the mechanism of botulinum toxin activity appears to involve cleavage of the critical intracellular exocytosis proteins by the L chain. The entire toxic activity of botulinum and tetanus toxins is contained in the L chain of the holotoxin; the L chain is a zinc (Zn++) endopeptidase which selectively cleaves proteins essential for recognition and docking of neurotransmitter-containing vesicles with the cytoplasmic surface of the plasma membrane, and fusion of the vesicles with the plasma membrane. Tetanus neurotoxin, botulinum toxin/B/D,/F, and/G cause degradation of synaptobrevin (also called vesicle-associated membrane protein (VAMP)), a synaptosomal membrane protein. Most of the VAMP present at the cytosolic surface of the synaptic vesicle is removed as a result of any one of these cleavage events. Each toxin specifically cleaves a different bond.
The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of the known botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. Interestingly, the botulinum toxins are released by Clostridial bacterium as complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with associated non-toxin proteins. Thus, the BoNt/A complex can be produced by Clostridial bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms. BoNT/ B and C1 are apparently produced as only a 500 kD complex. BoNT/D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Finally, BoNT/E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemaglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemaglutinin protein. These two non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine, CGRP and glutamate.
BoNt/A can be obtained by establishing and growing cultures of Clostridium botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known procedures. All the botulinum toxin serotypes are initially synthesized as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C1, D and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the BoNt/B serotype only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the BoNt/B toxin is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for the known significantly lower potency of BoNt/B as compared to BoNt/A. The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy. Additionally, it is known that BoNt/B has, upon intramuscular injection, a shorter duration of activity and is also less potent than BoNt/A at the same dose level.
It has been reported that BoNt/A has been used in clinical settings as follows:                (1) about 75-125 units of BOTOX®1 per intramuscular injection (multiple muscles) to treat cervical dystonia;        (2) 5-10 units of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection to treat glabellar lines (brow furrows) (5 units injected intramuscularly into the procerus muscle and 10 units injected intramuscularly into each corrugator supercilii muscle);        (3) about 30-80 units of BOTOX® to treat constipation by intrasphincter injection of the puborectalis muscle;        (4) about 1-5 units per muscle of intramuscularly injected BOTOX® to treat blepharospasm by injecting the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi muscle of the upper lid and the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi of the lower lid.        (5) to treat strabismus, extraocular muscles have been injected intramuscularly with between about 1-5 units of BOTOX®, the amount injected varying based upon both the size of the muscle to be injected and the extent of muscle paralysis desired (i.e. amount of diopter correction desired).        (6) to treat upper limb spasticity following stroke by intramuscular injections of BOTOX® into five different upper limb flexor muscles, as follows:        
(a) flexor digitorum profundus: 7.5 U to 30 U
(b) flexor digitorum sublimus: 7.5 U to 30 U
(c) flexor carpi ulnaris: 10 U to 40 U
(d) flexor carpi radialis: 15 U to 60 U
(e) biceps brachii: 50 U to 200 U. Each of the five indicated muscles has been injected at the same treatment session, so that the patient receives from 90 U to 360 U of upper limb flexor muscle BOTOX® by intramuscular injection at each treatment session. 1 Available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvinve, Calif. under the tradename BOTOX®.
The success of BoNt/A to treat a variety of clinical conditions has led to interest in other botulinum toxin serotypes. A study of two commercially available BoNT/A preparations (BOTOX® and Dysport®) and preparations of BoNT/B and F (both obtained from Wako Chemicals, Japan) has been carried out to determine the preclinical local muscle weakening efficacy, safety and antigenic potential. Botulinum toxin preparations were injected into the head of the right gastrocnemius muscle (0.5 to 200.0 units/kg) and muscle weakness was assessed using the mouse digit abduction scoring assay (DAS). ED50 values were calculated from dose response curves. Additional mice were given intramuscular injections to determine LD50 doses. The therapeutic index was calculated as LD50/ED50. Separate groups of mice received hind limb injections of BOTOX® (5.0 to 10.0 units/kg) or BoNt/B (50.0 to 400.0 units/kg), and were tested for muscle weakness and increased water consumption, the later being a putative model for dry mouth. Antigenic potential was assessed by monthly intramuscular injections in rabbits (2.0 or 8.7 Units/kg for BoNt/B or 3.0 Units/kg for BOTOX®). Peak muscle weakness and duration were dose related for all serotypes. DAS ED50 values (units/kg) were as follows: BOTOX®: 6.7, Dysport®: 24.7, BoNt/B: 11.8 to 244.0, BoNT/F: 4.3. BOTOX® had a longer duration of action than BoNt/B or BoNt/F. Therapeutic index values were as follows: BOTOX®: 10.5, Dysport®: 6.3, BoNt/B: 4.8. Water consumption was greater in mice injected with BoNt/B than with BOTOX®, although BoNt/B was less effective at weakening muscles. After four months of injections 2 of 4 (where treated with 1.5 ng/kg) and 4 of 4 (where treated with 6.5 ng/kg) rabbits developed antibodies against BoNt/B. In a separate study, 0 of 9 BOTOX® treated rabbits demonstrated antibodies against BoNt/A. DAS results indicate relative peak potencies of BoNt/A being equal to BoNt/F, and BoNt/F being greater than BoNt/B. With regard to duration of effect, BoNt/A was greater than BoNt/B, and BoNt/B duration of effect was greater than BoNt/F. As shown by the therapeutic index values, the two commercial preparations of BoNt/A (BOTOX® and Dysport®) are different. The increased water consumption behavior observed following hind limb injection of BoNt/B indicates that clinically significant amounts of this serotype entered the murine systemic circulation. The results also indicate that in order to achieve efficacy comparable to BoNt/A, it is necessary to increase doses of the other serotypes examined. Increased dosage can comprise safety. Furthermore, in rabbits, serotype B was more antigenic than was BOTOX®, possibly because of the higher protein load injected to achieve an effective dose of BoNt/B.
The tetanus neurotoxin acts mainly in the central nervous system, while botulinum neurotoxin acts at the neuromuscular junction; both act by inhibiting acetylcholine release from the axon of the affected neuron into the synapse, resulting in paralysis. The effect of intoxication on the affected neuron is long-lasting and until recently has been thought to be irreversible. The tetanus neurotoxin is known to exist in one immunologically distinct serotype.
Acetylcholine
Typically only a single type of small molecule neurotransmitter is released by each type of neuron in the mammalian nervous system. The neurotransmitter acetylcholine is secreted by neurons in many areas of the brain, but specifically by the large pyramidal cells of the motor cortex, by several different neurons in the basal ganglia, by the motor neurons that innervate the skeletal muscles, by the preganglionic neurons of the autonomic nervous system (both sympathetic and parasympathetic), by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, and by some of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. Essentially, only the postganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers to the sweat glands, the piloerector muscles and a few blood vessels are cholinergic and most of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system release the neurotransmitter norepinephrine. In most instances acetylcholine has an excitatory effect. However, acetylcholine is known to have inhibitory effects at some of the peripheral parasympathetic nerve endings, such as inhibition of the heart by the vagal nerve.
The efferent signals of the autonomic nervous system are transmitted to the body through either the sympathetic nervous system or the parasympathetic nervous system. The preganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system extend from preganglionic sympathetic neuron cell bodies located in the. intermediolateral horn of the spinal cord. The preganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers, extending from the cell body, synapse with postganglionic neurons located in either a paravertebral sympathetic ganglion or in a prevertebral ganglion. Since, the preganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system are cholinergic, application of acetylcholine to the ganglia will excite both sympathetic and parasympathetic postganglionic neurons.
Acetylcholine activates two types of receptors, muscarinic and nicotinic receptors. The muscarinic receptors are found in all effector cells stimulated by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, as well as in those stimulated by the postganglionic cholinergic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. The nicotinic receptors are found in the synapses between the preganglionic and postganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic. The nicotinic receptors are also present in many membranes of skeletal muscle fibers at the neuromuscular junction.
Acetylcholine is released from cholinergic neurons when small, clear, intracellular vesicles fuse with the presynaptic neuronal cell membrane. A wide variety of non-neuronal secretory cells, such as, adrenal medulla (as well as the PC12 cell line) and pancreatic islet cells release catecholamines and insulin, respectively, from large dense-core vesicles. The PC12 cell line is a clone of rat pheochromocytoma cells extensively used as a tissue culture model for studies of sympathoadrenal development. Botulinum toxin inhibits the release of both types of compounds from both types of cells in vitro, permeabilized (as by electroporation) or by direct injection of the toxin into the denervated cell. Botulinum toxin is also known to block release of the neurotransmitter glutamate from cortical synaptosomes cell cultures.
A neuromuscular junction is formed in skeletal muscle by the proximity of axons to muscle cells. A signal transmitted through the nervous system results in an action potential at the terminal axon, with activation of ion channels and resulting release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine from intraneuronal synaptic vesicles, for example at the motor endplate of the neuromuscular junction. The acetylcholine crosses the extracellular space to bind with acetylcholine receptor proteins on the surface of the muscle end plate. Once sufficient binding has occurred, an action potential of the muscle cell causes specific membrane ion channel changes, resulting in muscle cell contraction. The acetylcholine is then released from the muscle cells and metabolized by cholinesterases in the extracellular space. The metabolites are recycled back into the terminal axon for reprocessing into further acetylcholine.
As discussed above, the present methods of treating injured muscles are still inadequate. There is a need to have improved methods of treating injured muscles.